


Her embrace

by Aeris444



Series: Merlin Memory Month 2018 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Merlin Memory Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Not betaread100 words drabble written for Merlin Memory Month - Day 4





	Her embrace

 

Morgana had to leave. Camelot wasn’t a place for her anymore. Not after the treason and lies.

The citadel that had felt like a home now resembled a prison. The rooms that had held sweet memories felt cold and void.

Nothing was holding her back anyone… apart from someone.

Camelot was where Gwen was. Gwen and her gentle smile, her tender hold. Gwen who had always treated her like she was important, who had never left her side. Gwen who had been her maid, her confidant, her friend and even more than that. Leaving Camelot was easy. Leaving Gwen wasn’t.


End file.
